


wandering child [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "wandering child" by weatheredlaw."I’m going to see you again. Aren’t I?”Tucker nods. “Yes. Yes you are going to see me again.”“Promise.”Not a question.Tucker leans in. “Promise,” he says.
Relationships: Junior & Lavernius Tucker, Junior (Red vs. Blue)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	wandering child [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night_Inscriber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/gifts).
  * Inspired by [wandering child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332788) by [weatheredlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw). 



  
  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  


Length (with music): 1:07:08  
Length (without music): 1:05:16  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wandering%20child.mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wandering%20child%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wandering%20child%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wandering%20child%20\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> Created for night_inscriber for #ITPE 2019! Honestly, I've been wanting to podfic this story FOREVER and ITPE was a very convenient excuse. Thanks to weatheredlaw for giving me permission to podfic their stories and to reena_jenkins for creating the cover art. 
> 
> Music: "Father to Son" - Phil Collins


End file.
